Aftermath
by Quallevra
Summary: In the wake of Mega Man 7.


**Aftermath**

Mega Man stood at the window, gazing out and up at the night sky. Dr. Wily had escaped again, and was once more on the loose. But it had so nearly ended much differently…

He didn't turn at the sound of Roll's footsteps behind him. He could see her reflection in the window as she came up to stand next to him. She stood silently for a moment, taking in his glum expression, before speaking.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Mega Man asked her, "How's the lab looking?"

"I finished cleaning it up," she told him. "I suppose Auto and Dr. Light will get started repairing the equipment tomorrow." She looked at him for a second. "Are you upset that it isn't still your job?"

He shook his head. "That's not it." He shrugged. "He'd let me help if I asked…" He trailed off.

Roll gazed at him, but instead of looking back, Mega Man continued to stare out the window. "Mega Man…"

"Maybe I should be doing it," he said abruptly, flatly. "After all, I was the one who invited Bass back here to begin with."

"It wasn't your fault." Roll put her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know…"

"So whose fault was it, then?" he broke in, still in that flat voice. "Bass's? Or Dr. Wily's? Where do we draw the line?"

"Mega Man!" Roll grabbed his arm. "What's wrong with you?"

Finally, he looked at her. His eyes were haunted. "I almost killed him," he whispered.

"Killed…? Dr. Wily? While you were fighting him?"

Mega Man closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not during the battle. Afterward. He was beaten, pretending to surrender as usual, and I…" He turned and stared out the window again. "I thought, in that moment, that I would just end it, forever. Put a stop to him."

Roll stared at him without speaking. Mega Man clenched a fist. "I was so angry. It should have been over, with Dr. Wily in jail, but he caused trouble again, just the same. And Dr. Light nearly got hurt. Twice, because Bass turned on him. I thought he was an ally, a friend, and he betrayed us. But that was Dr. Wily's doing—as usual. I should have learned better than to fall for his tricks a long time ago, but somehow, time and time again…" He pounded his fist against the window sill as the torrent of words trailed off.

After a moment, he said more quietly, "So I tried to put a stop to it, once and for all. I had my buster aimed. I was going to kill him. But I hesitated. And the fortress started to collapse. And Bass intervened. And then I'd lost the chance." He shook his head.

Roll hesitantly reached for his shoulder again. "Oh, Mega Man. I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Mega Man looked around sharply. "I'm sorry, too. But tell me, what should I be sorry for? For wanting to kill him, or for failing to do so? Tell me, Roll, because I don't know!"

Roll shook her head. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this," she whispered. "That this is so hard on you." She looked at him sadly. "It's important that you stop Dr. Wily, I know, but I wish you hadn't had to take on a task that upset you so much."

Mega Man laughed bitterly. "So do I. Every time he launches another attack or plot." He sighed. "I suppose this really won't stop as long as Dr. Wily lives. But human life is precious above all else. We know that. What would Dr. Light have said if I had killed him? What would you have said? Meanwhile, it's the robots who had the misfortune to be built by Dr. Wily – or corrupted by him – who pay the price with their lives… at my hands." He looked at her sadly. "Why?"

"I don't know." Mega Man started to turn away. Roll firmly gripped his shoulders and pulled him back. "Mega Man… Rock." She looked at him seriously. "I don't know. I don't have any more answers than you do. I don't suppose even Dr. Light does. But I know one thing. You asked how I'd react if you had killed him." She stared into his eyes. "I'd still be here for you, still support you, no matter what. Because we're family. We all are, and nothing will change that."

Mega Man looked back at her for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Thanks," he whispered. And though the look in his eyes was still sad, she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips.


End file.
